DESCRIPTION (provided by PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR): This grant application requests funds for supporting the program of the Division of Chemical Toxicology of the American Chemical Society (ACS) at its 250th National Meeting and Exposition in Boston, MA in August 16-20, 2015. A unique feature of this ACS meeting is the broad theme of the national meeting, Innovation from Discovery to Grant application, which aligns highlighted events across the meeting programs of all ACS divisions. The mission of the ACS Division of Chemical Toxicology is to promote the understanding of chemical mechanisms contributing to disease processes and the toxicity of environmental agents, biomaterials, drugs, and endogenous chemicals. The Division integrates research project in chemistry, chemical biology, structural biology, toxicology, environmental health sciences, and disease mechanisms. Four interrelated symposia are planned around the central theme of New Developments in Assessing Environmental Exposure and Environmental Mutagenesis and include invited oral presentations delivered by a diverse group of leading established and emerging scientists. The four symposia for which support is requested have particularly strong relevance to the mission of the NIEHS. The first is entitled Exposome and it will highlight the endogenous exposome and mechanisms of toxicity related to the human exposome. The second symposium entitled New Approaches to the Study of Chemical Toxicology in Human Health will cover emerging grant applications of accelerator mass spectrometry in toxicological research project. The third, entitled Human Gut Microbiota in Mediating Chemical Transformations and Toxicity, will encompass the topics of the gut microbes in biotransformation's and carcinogenesis, and gut microbes in inflammation as it relates to health outcomes. The fourth symposium, on DNA Polymerases: From Mutagenesis to Biotechnology Grant applications, will have speakers from biotechnology industries discussing the use of DNA polymerases for DNA sequencing and clinical diagnosis as well as speakers from academia investigating the roles of various DNA polymerases in DNA adduct-induced mutations. A proffered paper session and a Young Investigators Symposium offer opportunities for young scientists in training to present their primary contributions and receive critical feedback from senior experts. Other highlights include a keynote lecture and two high-profile award symposia (the Founders Award and the Chemical Research project in Toxicology Young Investigator Award). These sessions (supported by non-federal funds) will further enhance a strong overall program and provide diverse participants an outstanding representation of current work in the chemistry and biology of environmental exposure and disease.